Stories - Locked Room Boss Hunt: Mountain Battle
Blade & Electra plan to build a base on the mountains near Echo Creek for Dr. Zack's operations. However, the construction is interrupted when a heavy guy named Boulder smashes their work and beats them up. The villains will have to work together to overpower one of the strongest humans in Echo Creek. Cast * Boulder (Boss) * Electra * Blade * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Captain Blowhole Story It's a sunny day at Echo Creek. Electra and Blade are climbing the mountains near Echo Creek, heading towards where Fake Fork's Fortress was previously located. * Electra: We're almost there. Once we reach the top, we can start building a new base for Dr. Zack. * Blade: Great! Dr. Zack may have lost his outer space base, but once he has this new base, he'll be back in business! * Electra: That's the idea, Blade. Once both characters reach the top of the mountain, they begin the construction of the new base. Electra has the blueprints, and leads the process. * Blade: Can I have the blueprints for a while? * Electra: No. I'm the one who's a qualified engineer. * Blade: But, you're only 18. * Electra: Yeah, so? * Blade: Uh... Nothing, forget it. I'll keep working. While the two of them continue working on Dr. Zack's base, a giant boulder is thrown at the construction site, dsetroying all the work they've done so far. * Blade: Wha!? * Electra: Who did that? * Blade: We've been working hard! * Electra: Someone around here is trying to stop us from building this base. But who? The person who threw the boulder comes out. It's Boulder! * Blade: B-B-Boulder!? * Electra: So it was you! * Boulder: Exactly. I'm not going to let you build that base. Not if it means that Dr. Zack is going to be back in action! * Electra: You think you can stop us? We're two, and you're only one. You're outnumbered. * Boulder: Do you think I care about numbers? As strong as I am, numbers don't matter anymore! Boulder lifts a giant boulder, and hurls it at Blade and Electra. Both dodge, but then Boulder runs to them and beats them up before they can attack him. * Blade: I hate rocks... * Electra: You haven't seen the last of us... * Boulder: Yeah, right. You two weaklings are no match for me! Now I must leave, but if I see you guys building the base again, I will return. Boulder leaves the area. Both Blade and Electra are heavily damaged, but still determined to complete Dr. Zack's mission. * Electra: We can't give up. * Blade: But, how are we going to beat Boulder? * Electra: We'll need help from the other villains. That way we'll be able to beat that blockhead! * Blade: Sounds like a plan to me. * Electra: I'll send them a message to come and help us. Electra grabs her laptop, and sends E-mails to several villains so that they can come and help them. Captain Blowhole receives the E-mail. * Captain Blowhole: What's this? Fellow villains in trouble? This is getting serious, I must send reinforcements at once! *to his fellow electric dolphins* ''My minions, we have a job to do! ''Captain Blowhole leads his entire team of electric dolphins to find Blade and Electra. Meanwhile, at Bright Spark's lab... * Bright Spark: An E-mail from Dr. Zack's assistants? * Twi-bot: Dr. Zack? * Bright Spark: I've heard of him. He almost defeated the gang in outer space. Well, if he needs help, then we're going to help! Come on, robots! Bright Spark flies his machine to the mountains, with a large army of pony robots following him. Captain Blowhole arrives at the mountains with his electric dolphins. * Captain Blowhole: You must be Blade and Electra. I've heard all about you. I'm Captain Blowhole. * Blade: Captain Blowhole? The captain of the electric dolphins? I've heard all about you and your battles against the crab army! I'm Blade, nice to meet you! * Captain Blowhole: Nice to meet you too. * Electra: I'm Electra, I sent you the E-mail. As I mentioned in the message, we need to build a base for our boss, Dr. Zack, but there's someone sabotaging our efforts. He's hiding somewhere in the mountain. * Captain Blowhole: Don't worry, we'll find him. Onward, dolphins! Captain Blowhole leads his army of electric dolphins up the mountains to look for Boulder. While this happens, Bright Spark arrives with his robot army. * Bright Spark: Good morning, fellow villains! I am Dr. Bright Spark, the world's greatest pony scientist! I have received your message, and I'm willing to offer my help to eliminate that pest that's sabotaging your work. * Electra: Good, we'll need all the help we can get. * Bright Spark: Come on, robots! The army of pony robots splits up to look for Boulder all around the mountains. * Captain Blowhole: Where could this giant blockhead be? * Electric Dolphin #1: (Well, sir, he's technically can't be a giant. If he was, we would've seen him by now.) * Captain Blowhole: (Shut up, rookie!) Apparently out of nowhere, a giant boulder is thrown at both dolphins, smashing them. A pony robot comes to see what has happened. * Pony Robot #22: Suspitious sounds detected. *walks to Captain Blowhole and the other electric dolphin* You might need help. The pony robot shoots a laser at the boulder, making it blast into several pieces, freeing Captain Blowhole & his subordinate. * Captain Blowhole: Thank you, stranger. Whoever threw that huge rock will pay for that! *draws sword* ''Electric dolphins, it's time we get in there and fight! ''The electric dolphins rush towards the direction from where the boulder is thrown. The pony robots calls the other pony robots, and they all follow the electric dolphins. Soon, the electric dolphins and pony robots are at the top of a rocky mountain. * Pony Robot #34: Detecting enemies... one enemy is close to us. * Twi-bot: It must be Boulder. * Captain Blowhole: Yes, I suspect that too. That blockhead must be nearby, let's take him down! * Twi-bot: Affirmative! Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. It's an earthquake! * Pony Robot #42: Earthquake alert! * Twi-bot: That's impossible! There's no tectonic faults in this area. * Pony Robot #51: What would be causing the earthquake then? * Captain Blowhole: If we're looking for a huge guy with fists so powerful it can practically destroy buildings, it's Boulder. * Pony Robot #42: Recorded. The earthquake must be caused by Boulder. * Twi-bot: We must find him! The ground continues shaking violently. Twi-bot notices a person watching from a higher ledge. * Twi-bot; That must be Boulder! * Boulder: Run away, villains. The mountains are my new home, and I'm not letting Electra & Blade build Dr. Zack's base here. * Captain Blowhole: Building a base here is so much better than having a blockhead like you live here! At least with a base, the mountains can actually come to a proper usefulness. * Boulder: If the base is for a villain, then that's going to do more harm than good. Now go! Unless you want to try these fists! * Captain Blowhole: You shall deal with the power of electricity if you don't leave the mountains. The electric dolphins prepare their blowholes, ready to fire at any moment. * Boulder: Bring it on! I'm not afraid of electric fish! * Twi-bot: Actually, dolphins aren't fish, they're mammals. * Boulder: Whatever! * Captain Blowhole: You'll be sorry you called us fish! The electric dolphins fire streams of electric water at Boulder. Boulder hides behind some rocks, and then throws another giant boulder at the electric dolphins and pony robots, damaging them heavily. Many pony robots blow up after that boulder, but a few robots survive. * Twi-bot: That's unfortunate. * Pony Robot #26: *on the floor* Initiating recovery mode... * Captain Blowhole: Since when did rocks become this powerful? * Boulder: Since I'm throwing them! You should have known better to not mess with me! Want another 2 ton boulder, or should I toss you a 4 ton boulder this time? * Captain Blowhole: 4 tons? Seriously? How about a 10 ton boulder? We electric dolphins can take the dead weight! * Boulder: As you wish! Boulder lifts a 10 ton boulder with his right hand, and tosses it at his enemies, bashing through almost every robot left, and defeating several electric dolphins as well. * Twi-bot: Not to be mean, but I think you shouldn't be giving him ideas. * Pony Robot #48: Initiating recovery mode... Captain Blowhole dodges out of the boulder's way. * Captain Blowhole: Good for you, you can even lift a 10 ton boulder. But can you outsmatch me? Captain Blowhole grows to ten times his size. * Boulder: So, you can grow? Good, I guess, but that doesn't mean you'll have a chance against me. Boulder lifts an even larger boulder than before, and tosses it at Captain Blowhole. Captain Blowhole hits it back to Boulder, before attempting to smash him with his front fins. Boulder catches the boulder, and smashes it directly into Captain Blowhole's face. * Captain Blowhole: Ouch. You've got some skills and strength for a blockhead like you. Too bad I'm more skillful and stronger than you! Captain Blowhole grabs Boulder with his front fin, and hoists him up in the air. Boulder punches Captain Blowhole's fin, and breaks free. He lands back on the mountain, without taking any damage for the fall. * Boulder: Is that all you've got? * Captain Blowhole: Nope, I've got more. Captain Blowhole attempts to smash Boulder with his fin. However, when Captain Blowhole lowers his fin to smash Boulder, instead of getting smashed, Boulder stops the captain's fin with his hands, and even delivers some hits. * Twi-bot: I'll call for help. This is proving to be much harder than expected. * Captain Blowhole: *returns to normal size* Ouch! Get him, electric dolphins! The electric dolphins all at once charge towards Boulder. Boulder lifts a 20 ton boulder with his right hand, and smashes it directly into the electric dolphins. * Boulder: Got anything else I should take care of? * Captain Blowhole: Let's play this strategically! Hey you! *calls out to an electric dolphin* The electric dolphin that Captain Blowhole called out charges towards Boulder. Boulder grabs a 2 ton boulder to smash it directly into the electric dolphin. Captain Blowhole then emerges from behind with a few more electric dolphins, attacking Boulder from behind while he is distracted. * Boulder: Aah! Boulder takes heavy damage from Captain Blowhole and the other electric dolphins. * Captain Blowhole: Had enough yet, Boulder? * Boulder: I'm just warming up! Bright Spark then shows up in a giant battle machine. * Bright Spark: Witness my latest creation! Designed specifically to defeat a superpowered human like you! * Boulder: You think you scare me with your fancy machines? Bring it on! * Captain Blowhole: You asked for it, you got it! Captain Blowhole and his electric dolphins fire streams of electric water at Boulder. At the same time, Bright Spark shoots powerful lasers at Boulder from the other side. Trapped between two powerful attacks, Boulder is unable to defend himself, and falls back, very weakened. * Twi-bot: Is it over? * Captain Blowhole: Not yet, but I shall end this! Captain Blowhole runs to Boulder and raises his sword on him. * Boulder: *weak* Go on, give your sword a try! I dare you! * Captain Blowhole: Okay, but before that... Captain Blowhole fires a strong stream of electric water at Boulder to keep him electrocuted in place. * Boulder: Aargh! Are you so afraid of me that you need to do this to me so I don't hurt you? * Captain Blowhole: It's called being smart. Now then, say your prayers! Captain Blowhole swings his sword at Boulder. * Boulder: You'll regret this. * Twi-bot: Destroy! * Captain Blowhole: We regret nothing! When the sword collides hits Boulder's body, instead of injuring him, the sword breaks apart. * Boulder: I told you you'd regret it. * Bright Spark: No way! I can't believe this! * Twi-bot: How did that happen? * Boulder: I'm as tough as stone! Not to mention, practically inmune against all cutting weapons. Rock beats scissors, you know. * Twi-bot: Initiating advanced combat mode! * Captain Blowhole: No! You're gonna pay for that! Captain Blowhole grows again, and smashes Boulder with full force. Again, Boulder stops Captain Blowhole before he can smash him. * Twi-bot: I believe that brute strength will not win this fight. * Bright Spark: We need strategy. Your best attack was when you caught Boulder by surprise. * Captain Blowhole: Alright, let's try that again! Electric dolphins! The electric dolphins charge at Boulder again from one direction, with the other villains waiting to attack behind Boulder. Boulder throws a 10 ton boulder at the electric dolphins, but soon gets attacked from behind by some homing missiles Bright Spark launched at him. When Boulder turns to attack Bright Spark, Twi-bot shoots a powerful energy blast at Boulder, damaging him even more. * Captain Blowhole: Allow me the deliver the final blow! Captain Blowhole uses both of his front fins and smashes Boulder, who is distracted dealing with the other villains. Boulder falls onto the ground, defeated. * Boulder: So you won by outnumbering me? Big deal... I'm still the strongest guy here... *goes inconcious* * Captain Blowhole: Honestly, this is very satisfying. It's been a long time since we had a victory. * Bright Spark: True. * Twi-bot: Objective neutralized! Mission completed! * Bright Spark: Well, we can tell Blade & Electra that Boulder has been stopped. * Pony Robot #62: Calling Blade & Electra... Electra and Blade arrive where the villains are. * Electra: So, how did it go? * Captain Blowhole: We took care of that blockhead. You should be good to continue your construction on Dr. Zack's base. * Blade: Really? Thanks for cutting that guy down to size! * Electra: Yes, we are grateful for your help. Now we can work on Dr. Zack's new base. Soon he'll be back in business. * Bright Spark: That's great! I heard last time he almost defeated the Locked Room Gang. * Electra: That's right. * Blade: Well, we'd better get back to work. Thank you again for the help! * Captain Blowhole: You're welcome. I should get going, my electric dolphins look injured. They're gonna need a lot of bandages! * Bright Spark: I should leave too. I have lots of robots to rebuild. The two villains leave the mountains. Electra and Blade start building the base again, in peace. However, neither of them notices a strange shadow in the bushes, watching them. * ???: You villains really think you've won? Just wait... you haven't seen the last of us yet... The End? Category:Stories Category:Locked Room Boss Hunt Category:Finished stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000